


Crossed Runes

by fakeivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeivy/pseuds/fakeivy
Summary: Salazar Slytherin reincarnates as Harry Potter. Using runes, he tries to create an artifact to locate the other Founders' reincarnations. Something happens when he powers the artifact, and he finds himself in the past--in the Marauders' Era.





	Crossed Runes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Knocking on Dimensional Walls Chapter 07

“Well, Snivellus? What are you waiting for? I've told you everything you need to know. Or are you a coward?”

Watching Sirius Black taunt Severus Snape into heading into the passageway under the Whomping Willow and ultimately, straight into the jaws of a werewolf was not what Harry had been expecting when he walked down this hallway.

His lips tightened.

With a wave of his wand, he sent a silent body-bind curse at Black's back, causing him to stiffen and fall forward onto his nose with a crunch.

“If you're going to use your friend to kill someone, at least do him the courtesy of telling him,” he said coldly, stepping out of the shadows to stare down at his downed opponent in disgust.

“In fact...let us visit Potter and Evans; I'm sure they would love to hear about this.” He levitated Black and strode off towards the two, Hogwarts conveying to him the way.

After a moment, footsteps hurried after him.

They walked in silence for a moment.

“Are you expecting me to fall on my knees in gratitude because you stood up for me?”

Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye at the sneer Snape was wearing.

 _So young, and already so cynical_ , Harry thought dryly.

“That's wrong. To say I stood up for you implies I've taken your side. The only side I'm on is my own.”

Snape opened his mouth.

“A position that allows me to help anyone I so choose.”

Snape closed his mouth.

Harry watched quietly as his expression smoothed out as he thought on his words.

Though his name to the world at large was no longer Salazar Slytherin, Harry still felt compelled to protect those who resided within his House.

It was his duty as a Founder, and one he would continue to do gladly.

He only hoped he could reunite with his friends soon.

He missed them.

It was lonely without them.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me to write it, so I finally sat down and brought it to life. Though considering this is literally the only scene I have of this idea, I don't even know what ships this would have. So I named this ficlet instead of doing my usual relationships in the chapter title. I suspect if I continued writing this that it would be gen anyways. Reincarnation and time-travel play havoc on your love life, after all. ;)


End file.
